clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Hot Sauce
Operation: Hot Sauce is the first in a series of in-game missions involving the Elite Penguin Force and their criminal adversaries (Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy). It began on April 5, 2013 and ended on April 18, 2013. Information was released regarding the mission in the form of a sketch, but no release date was given until Issue #388 of the Club Penguin Times where the Cove was shown with stains of pizza sauce. The Pizza Parlor was attacked and Herbert P. Bear stole the giant Hot Sauce bottle. Afterwards Herbert P. Bear used it for his own evil purposes. It is unknown what he would do with it but that he used the Solar Laser from Operation: Blackout as part of the invention. At the Cove, a Pizza Party was going to be held by Rookie, but was cancelled due to lack of pizza. A piece of white fur and some sauce on the ground were found at the Pizza Parlor as evidence to finishing the operation. Storyline Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole the large bottle of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of The Beach. At the same time, Rookie was hosting a Pizza Party at the Cove, but it was cancelled due to lack of pizza. EPF reconstruction was also postponed. Herbert was sure his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 or the TraceTracker 100 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. The giant hot sauce was found and brought back to the Pizza Parlor. The Pizza Party went back on, and everyone was happy. It is still unknown what Herbert was actually building, but he used parts of the Solar Laser. After that, Club Penguin Island was safe once again. Free Items Trivia *This is the first case to utilize the upgraded EPF Phone. It is also the first major mission for the EPF after Operation: Blackout. *It's similar to the PSA Missions in story line and interface, but has to be played in-game, like Operation: Blackout. *With the release of Operation: Hot Sauce, Elite Gear prices have increased, but it has become easier to earn medals. *After completing the mission, you are able to replay it and you can win decreasingly less medals. (4, then 3, then 2, then 1) *Using the TraceTracker 3000 (For members) or the TraceTracker 100 (For non-members), it can be seen that Herbert and Klutzy were making snow angels at the Dock. *This was the first in-world mission, excluding Operation: Blackout, ever in Club Penguin. *This was the first time Jet Pack Guy was seen as a sprite. *Herbert's Sprite is seen in the mission. *The music in Herbert's lair is a remix of the music in Operation: Blackout. *There is a small note in the April section of the 2012-2013 yearbook about this event. *Some penguins thought this would relate in some way to the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, but this was proven false. However, Herbert carried out this plan through the Star Wars Takeover all the way to Operation: Puffle. Revelations *Herbert was working on a machine using parts taken from the failed Solar Laser. *Herbert has a base at the shores of the Beach. Glitches *When you complete a mission, it will load forever and never finish. This glitch is now fixed. *When the operation was first released on April 5, the EPF Command Room appeared blank, except the penguins. *(This is a rare glitch) It is possible that after you defeat Herbert, you will end up back at the beach, and you can defeat Herbert again till you end up on the cove. Walkthrough # Go to the EPF Command Room and click on the big TV. # You will get a briefing of the Mission by the Director. # Go to the Cove and click on Rookie. He will say something. # Go to the Pizza Parlor and click on Jet Pack Guy. He will say something. # Click on the hot sauce on the table next to the Pizzatron 3000 (but any hot sauce in the room will do). You will put the hot sauce in your EPF briefcase. # Click on the fur on where the big hot sauce bottle used to be. Again, it will be put in the briefcase. # MEMBERS: Open your EPF Spy Phone and click on gadgets. Place the hot sauce and the fur into the part that comes out. NON-MEMBERS: Go to the EPF Command Room, place the evidence inside the machine near the main screen, and wait for six hours. # The TraceTracker 3000/TraceTracker 100 will then load. # Follow the green bear footprints and small circles out of the Pizza Parlor. # The trail should lead to the Beach. Waddle to the bottom of the room. # Stand on the platform with Herbert P. Bear's footprints. # Walk to the secret door that appears. # Play the Entry Gainer 3000 and click on the bottom object on your EPF Spy Phone repeatedly until the door unlocks. # You should now be back in the Beach. Walk to the secret door. # Listen to Herbert's conversation. # Click on the pizza stack and throw a pizza on the flood switch. Klutzy should walk on the switch. # Listen to what Herbert says and then the room will flood. # You should now be at the Cove. Listen to Rookie, then accept your gift from the Director. # You have now completed Operation: Hot Sauce. # You can re-play the mission as many times as you want by going to the EPF HQ and clicking the screen. Gallery Sneak Peeks Images Blog EPF Sketches small2.png New Mission Preview.jpg Yesyesyesnoops.png File:EPFSneak_0-1363282549.jpg File:SecretEntrance_0-1363965334.jpg cove pizza.jpg File:PICTUREHOTSAUCE.png Hotsauce.jpg Login and Logoff Screens Op EPF Mission.png|The Login Screen for the Mission. Note: Human footprints. File:0327-EPF-Exit-Screen_0-1364439746.jpg|The Logoff Screen for the mission. Note: Human footprints. Rooms Operation Hot Sauce Beach Empty.png|The Beach without footprints Before Completion CoveBeforeOperationComplete.PNG|Cove before completion PizzaBeforeOperationComplete.PNG|Pizza Parlor before completion File:Herberts_lair_inside.png|Herbert HQ After Completion Operation Hot Sauce Cove Pizza Party.png|Cove after completion Sauce end.png|The Binoculars after the mission has been completed. Others Operation Hot Sauce Inventory Icon.png|Part of the HUD for the mission. This part allows you to collect clues. JPGOPERATIONHS.png|Jet Pack Guy in the Mission. LEROOKIEPIZZA.png|Rookie in the Mission. HERBERTOHS.png|Herbert in the mission. TraceTracker 100 EPF Inventory Icons 412.png|The TraceTracker 100 Operation Hot Sauce Dock Trace Snow Angel Klutzy.png|A "snow angel" of Klutzy at the Dock Operation Hot Sauce Dock Trace Snow Angel Herbert.png|A "snow angel" of Herbert at the Dock JUnY2O2.png|Herbert P. Bear after flooding his bunker. Herbertlair.png|Herbert welding in his Lair Op EPF Mission Home.png|The homepage for the Mission SWF *Director close up *Jet Pack Guy intro *Jet Pack Guy more *Hot sauce Jet Pack Guy revisit *Gary facetime *Gary facetime non-member *Gary facetime non-member trace tracker ready *Herbert monolog *Herbert ambient *Herbert oh no *Directory victory *Rookie no pizza *Rookie victory *Rewards screen *Pizzatron note *Penguin Trace Tracker (member) *Penguin Trace Tracker (non-member) HUD *EPF HUD *Fur *Hot Sauce *Non-member Trace Tracker *Pizza Slice Music *Herbert's Lair *Pizza Parlor *Cove Aftermath *EPF Command Room Category:In-Game Missions Category:EPF Category:2013 Category:Elite Agents Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Missions Category:EPF Reopening Category:EPF Operations Category:Operation: Hot Sauce Category:April Parties